


The Angel of the lord & the tiny Winchester

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Castiel taking care of a de-aged!Dean when Sam's busy.<br/>Little Dean & Cas go to the park.<br/>Little Dean & Cas go to the Zoo.<br/>Little Dean & Cas go trick or treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's trip to the park

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, come pway wif me pees?" asked the tiny three year old, coming into Bobby's kitchen with his fluffy teddy in his arms to see his big brother cleaning up the kitchen.

"I can't, little man," Sam told him, turning to the little boy, who was looking up at him with a hopeful expression on his tiny cute freckled face.

"Why?" whined Dean, bottom lip poking out.

"I'm busy right now, but I promise I'll play with you later. Go watch some more Spongebob."

"B-But... but I's want pway. Where Mr Bee-bee?"

"Bobby's gone out to help with... er... He's gone to help one of his friends," Sam told him. Bobby was actually out trying to find more information on how to reverse the spell the witch had cast upon Dean, but obviously he couldn't tell Dean that.

Dean lowered his head sadly, and squeezed his teddy bear. "I sad," he mumbled, before turning away, and walking back into the living room to watch some more cartoons.

Sam sighed and watched him go. He was feeling guilty, but he was too busy to play right now. He wished there was someone else he trusted enough to look after his little brother and play with him, but the only one he trusted was Bobby, and he was out.

"Castiel," he whispered, a smile forming on his face at the thought of the angel playing with a little Dean.

"You called, Sam?" asked Castiel, suddenly appearing in the middle of the kitchen.

"WHOA!" yelled Sam in shock, placing his hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. "Could you give me a warning when you do that please?"

Cas tilted his head slightly. "Dean always says that."

"I'm not surprised. You could give us a heart attack if you don't quit it."

"SAMMY SAMMY! WHAT NOISE?" yelled Dean, running into the kitchen after hearing Sam's startled yell. He skidded to a stop, and stared up at the stranger with wide green eyes. "Who's you?"

"This is a fr-" started Sam, but he was interrupted by Castiel.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord."

Dean gasped, a big grin lighting up his face. "Angel? My mommy say angels wook after me. You wook after me?"

"Indeed. I watch over you as do many others."

"You my fwiend. Come." Dean stepped forward, and took hold of the angels hand. "I wittle Deanie. You my bestest fwiend ever and ever," he said with one of his sweetest smiles. He grabbed the trench coat and started pulling himself upwards.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Want hug," Dean pouted when he couldn't climb up. "Has hug, Cashtul?"

Castiel looked at Sam, confused.

"Pick him up. He wants to hug you."

"Okay." Castiel lifted the little boy up, but held him away from his body.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hold him closer and give him a proper hug, he's not a nuclear device."

"What if he bites me? Dean Winchester can be very violent."

"He's a child, not a Rottweiler. Hold him close to your body."

Castiel very carefully brought Dean closer to him, as if he was expecting the kid to suddenly attack.

Dean giggled, and threw his arms around Castiel's neck. "Hewwo Cashtul."

"Sam, he is trying to strangle me," said Cas, trying to pull away. He wasn't familiar with human contact.

"He's being friendly, he loves hugs. Hug him back, don't be mean." Sam was smiling, but deep down he was a little worried about Dean immediately accepting the stranger as his friend, even though he knew Castiel would rather die than hurt Dean.

Castiel nodded, and wrapped his arms around the tiny body and held him close.

"You pway wif me pees?" Dean asked his new best friend, bouncing in his arms.

"Er..." Cas looked over at Sam, who nodded back at him. "Okay."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, throwing his arms in the air in celebration. "You come see Hugsy. He my's teddy."

"Very well," Castiel said, before carrying Dean into the living room.

"Sit dere," Dean told him, pointing at the floor, which was littered with loads of toys.

Castiel nodded, and sat down where Dean wanted him to.

"Fank you Cashtul." Dean giggled, and crawled away to grab his favourite teddy. "Dis Hugsy. He give biiiiig hugs. Hug," Dean told him, thrusting the teddy in the angels face.

Castiel reluctantly accepted the teddy and gave him a hug. "It is a very nice... hug."

Dean giggled again, and clapped in excitement. "Wook dis," he said, reaching over for his robot.

Sam continued cleaning the kitchen to the music of Dean's laughter, which warmed his heart. He was glad Castiel had agreed to keep the little boy company.

When the sound died down, he frowned and walked over to the door to see if everything was okay. He had to laugh when he saw the sight before him.

Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Dean's teddy in his arms. Dean was standing beside him brushing the angel's hair, making it stick up everywhere.

Hearing Sam's chuckle, Dean turned to his brother with a huge grin. "I make Cashtul pwetty."

"Yeah. He looks great, little man," praised Sam, ignoring the glare the angel shot his way.

"You pwetty, pway wif my car," Dean said, reaching over for his blue car and his black one.

"Thank you," said Cas, taking the blue car, a tiny smile crossing his face.

"Wight den." Dean moved away slightly, and started moving his car backwards and forwards. "Do dis."

Castiel nodded, and copied Dean's movements.

"Has wace see bestest car," said Dean, his car shooting forwards and up into the air.

Castiel's head tilted slightly to the left. "To my knowledge road vehicles cannot fly."

"Dis spesal," Dean told him in a whisper. He waited for Castiel to join him, and gasped when the angel made his car move forwards without touching it. "WOW!"

Sam smiled too, and watched the angel move his fingers, making the car change directions.

Dean got up, and started chasing the car as it drove around the room, giggling his little head off.

This seemed to amuse the angel, and for the first time in thousands of years, Castiel laughed.

Dean was chasing the car around the living room for ten minutes before he got tired, and went to sit on Castiel's knee.

"Dat funny."

"Yes. It was very amusing," said Castiel, lips twitching slightly.

"What dat mean? It mean cow sing?"

Castiel frowned. "Cows do not sing."

"But... but you say amoosing. Cow say moo," Dean told him, as if the angel didn't already know what sound a cow made.

"Amusing means something that is funny," Castiel explained. "But it would be amusing if cows could sing."

Sam was watching the two with a smile. "Since it's very warm today, why don't you take Dean to play in the park?"

"Park?" asked Cas, looking up at Sam with wide eyes, the expression on his face was almost comical.

"Yeah, a park. You know, one of those things where children play on swings and stuff."

"I know what a park is, Sam," said the angel, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Dean's whole face lit up in excitement. "Ooh ooh. We go park pees, Cashtul?"

"I don't..." Castiel stopped when Dean's eyes went big and round, and his bottom lip poked out.

"Pees Cashtul? Peeeeeees go park?" Dean begged, giving the angel a hug. "Pees. Woves you Cashtul, pees we go park?"

Castiel looked over at Sam with a helpless expression.

Sam grinned, and folded his arms. "Go on, try to say no to him."

"Dean..." Cas pulled back slightly, tilting Dean's head up to look at him. "I have work to do. I do not have the..." Dean's eyes watered, and his lips trembled as he started getting upset. "We are going to the park."

"W-Weally?" asked Dean, another grin forming on his face. "Ooooooh." He jumped up, and ran over to get his jacket. "COME!"

Castiel looked surprised at the sudden change in the little boy. "If you need me, I will be at the park," he told Sam, standing up.

Sam laughed, and watched Dean grab his jacket from the hallway. "It's impossible for me and Bobby to say no to him. He could ask me to go kiss a clown, and I'd probably do it."

"I once disobeyed God, and have refused to do many questionable things, but I could not say no to Dean when he gave me that look. Does he have powers?"

"In a way, yeah. We call it the magic of the puppy dog eyes," Sam told him, smiling when Dean ran back over. "Hey little man."

"Hewwo Sammy. Hewp me," said Dean, holding his jacket out to his big brother to help him.

"Come here you," said Sam, taking the jacket, and kneeling before his brother to dress him in it. "Okay then. You have to promise me to be very good, and do everything Castiel tells you, alright?"

"Yes Sammy," said Dean with a serious expression. "Deanie woves Cashtul. He my bestest fwiend."

Taking a deep breath, trying to keep control of his emotions, Sam zipped the jacket up. "I'll miss you."

"Miss you awell, Sammy." Reaching up, Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck and gave him a hug. "Bye bye. Woves you."

"Love you too, little man," whispered Sam, closing his eyes as he held him.

Several minutes later, the brothers pulled away. Sam stood, and looked at Castiel, but continued running his fingers through the soft blond hair. "I'm trusting you with the most important thing in my life, so you better look after him, or I swear to god..."

"You do not need to use profanity to God," Castiel told him frowning, not understanding what he meant. "He did not do anything."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "It's just an expression. Don't let him get hurt, okay?"

"I will guard him with my life, Sam," Castiel told the worried Winchester.

Sam nodded. "Good. Bye kiddo. Make sure you have loads of fun, you hear me?"

"Yes Sammy," answered Dean, running over to his new friend. "Come Cashtul."

Castiel lifted Dean into his arms, and nodded at Sam. "Do not worry, Sam. He will be safe with me," he said, before suddenly disappearing.

"NO, DON'T..." yelled Sam, but he saw it was too late.

Sam sighed, and shook his head. He hoped Castiel didn't reappear in the middle of the park and scare the kids half to death.

* * *

  
A safe distance from the park, the angel and the little boy reappeared.

"WOW! DAT COOL!" yelled Dean in excitement, bouncing up and down in Castiel's arms. "Again again."

"Not right now. We are going to the park," Cas told him, lowering him to the ground and taking his hand.

"Awwww." Dean pouted for a minute, but as soon as the park came into view, he started squealing and jumping. "WOOK WOOK! CASHTUL WOOK! Ooooh," he squealed, running forwards, tugging on the angel's hand. "HUWWY UP!"

"I am going the adequate speed for a walk," Castiel told the excited Winchester, but he sped up anyway.

Dean frowned, and looked up at Castiel. He liked his new friend, but he was very strange.

When the two entered the park, they noticed there weren't too many children around, which made Dean grin.

Castiel looked around at the children and all the equipment with an almost fearful expression. Even though he had studied the behaviour of humans for thousands of years, he had never taken a child to a park before. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of what to do.

"CASHTUL!" yelled Dean, pulling his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I apologise, Dean. I was thinking." Castiel looked down at Dean, who was still smiling, which made him smile back. "What would you like to do first?"

"Um... Go dat pees?" asked Dean, pointing at the smaller of the two slides. The huge spiral slide was much bigger than Cas, which intimidated Dean.

"Of course." Castiel started walking over to the slide, and let Dean's hand go. "I will stand here and observe," he said, not wanting to leave him. He knew Dean Winchester was still wanted by demons, and him being a child would make him an easier target.

Dean giggled, and ran over to climb up the stone steps. "WATCH! WATCH ME, CASHTUL! WATCH!" he yelled, sitting at the top.

"I am watching," Castiel reassured him with a nod.

Dean let go of the slide, and slid down with his little arms in the air, screaming happily. "WEEEEEEEEE!" He made it to the end, and ran over to Cas. "You see? You see, Cashtul? Deanie go swide, and... and go WEEEEEE!" he rambled happily, bouncing in his excitement, making Castiel smile again.

"I saw, Dean. It looked like a lot of fun."

Dean giggled again, and ran back to the slide. After three more goes, he ran back over to his friend.

"Come Cashtul," said Dean, pulling on Castiel's hand again. "Come swide."

Frowning, Castiel allowed himself to be pulled over to the metal steps of the bigger slide. "Dean, I am not a child."

"But... but it wight big. I scared," Dean whispered, watching a young mum slide down with her son. "Pees come."

Castiel looked down at the frightened expression on the little freckled face, then back up at the huge purple slide. "Very well. I shall accompany you down the slide."

"Um... What?" asked the little boy, confused at the big words the angel always used.

"I will come down the slide with you."

"YAY! Fank you Cashtul," giggled Dean, clapping his hands in delight.

"You are very welcome, Dean."

It was Dean's turn on the huge slide next, and as promised Castiel picked Dean up, and carefully sat at the top with him on his knee, like he had seen the young mum do. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," nodded Dean, biting his lip as Castiel's arms wrapped around him. He leaned back against the angel's chest, and grabbed one of his hands with both of his when they began the long slide down.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" he squealed happily, his fear completely gone, making Castiel laugh with him. This slide was a lot longer than the other one, but Dean loved it even more.

Once they reached the bottom, Dean was giggling uncontrollably. "Dat woads funny."

"It was," agreed Castiel, surprised at how fun it was. "What would you like to play on next?"

"Erm..." Dean looked around, and saw the roundabout. "Oooh. Go dat," he pointed, and took off running.

"Dean, wait," said Cas, running after him, he wasn't letting the little boy out of his sight.

Dean ran to the roundabout, and stood waiting for his friend. "Funny Cashtul," he said, pointing at the trench coat, which was flying out behind him as he ran. "Batman."

The angel came to a stop in-front of Dean, a confused expression crossing his face, wondering what a bat man was.

Dean tried to climb up onto the roundabout, but he was too small. "Hewp me," he said, holding his arms up.

"Okay." Cas lifted him, and sat him on the seat. After making sure Dean was seated, he checked the ride over to see how it worked. He grabbed the bar and gave a little tug, but it didn't move, so he turned his hand slightly, nodding in satisfaction when it turned too.

"Okay, I understand how this works. Hold onto the bar, it is ideal for safety."

"Awight." Dean's little hands held tightly to the bar as Castiel moved his hand in a circular motion, and the ride started moving slowly on its own.

Dean kicked his legs, giggling once again. "DEANIE GO AWOUND, CASHTUL! WOOK!"

Castiel smiled, the sound of the child's laughter was like music to him, and he cherished the sound of Dean Winchester laughing and smiling like that, since the older version didn't do much of either.

The roundabout was so much fun that Dean played on it for fifteen minutes, before deciding he wanted to play on something else.

* * *

  
An hour later, Dean and Castiel were on the seesaw. Dean thought it was funny how the angel once again made it move on its own, so they could go up and down without moving their legs.

Dean was swinging and kicking his little legs as he looked around the park to see what else he could play on. "Cashtul Cashtul, pway dat pees?" he asked, pointing.

"Okay." Castiel stopped the movement of the seesaw before he climbed off, and went to help the little boy.

After Castiel let him off, Dean ran over to the huge climbing frame in the middle of the park.

"Dean, be careful," Castiel called worriedly. "Make sure you don't fall off."

"Awight Cashtul. Deanie bwave," Dean told him, climbing to the middle platform, and waving. "See?"

Castiel smiled and waved back. "I will stand right here, in-case you need my assistance," he told him, standing as close to the climbing frame as he could. For some reason, he felt even more protective of Dean while he was a child.

Dean grinned, and went to climb up the other section, which would take him up higher. Reaching the top, he looked down, and gasped when he realised this was even bigger than the angel. "YAAAAAAY! DEANIE BIG GIANT!"

"You sure are high. But be very careful up there," repeated Castiel, feeling like a worried parent.

A seven year old came over to Dean, and smiled. "You're a very good climber. Really little boys and girls don't climb this high."

"I bwave Deanie," Dean told the older boy, blushing slightly. He giggled, and walked back to the edge to climb back down, but he was so busy talking to the other boy that he lost his footing, and was sent falling.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"DEAN!" yelled Castiel, running as fast as he could to the other side where the tiny Winchester disappeared over the edge.

Ignoring the screams of other children and their parents Castiel ran, his trench coat flying behind him, making him look like a superhero. He reached the other side, and skidded to his knees, holding his arms out just before Dean fell into them.

"Dean? Are you alright?" asked Castiel when he saw Dean's eyes were closed. He adjusted the little boy, so he was laying comfortably in his arms, then checked Dean's pulse. Feeling the strong beat against his fingertips, he ran his free hand over the little body to check for injuries. "Dean, can you hear me?"

The other people in the park rushed over, some of the children were crying, but Castiel didn't notice; his full attention was on the little boy. "Dean."

Laying cradled in Castiel's arms with his eyes scrunched shut, Dean cautiously opened them to see Castiel looking worriedly down at him, a panicked look in the blue eyes. "Cashtul?" he asked, sitting up and looking around, shaking in shock. "You catched me?"

"Of course I caught you. I could not stand by and watch as you plummeted to the ground," said Castiel, still looking worried. "Are you injured? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Erm... No." The little face crumpled, and he burst into tears. "SCARED!" he cried, hiding his face against the angel's shoulder.

"It's alright," soothed Castiel, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Dean's little back while he made comforting noises. The poor kid had such a fright.

"Oh my god," cried one of the mums. "Is he alright?"

"I am not god, but yes he is fine," answered Castiel, standing up with a crying Dean in his protective arms. He pulled his trench coat closed to wrap around them both, to keep the little boy safe, and warm. "He is unharmed, but scared."

"Oh good. You're a hero, you know," she said, placing her hand on the angel's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, the poor thing could've been seriously hurt, or worse."

"There is nothing worse than Dean Winchester being injured," Cas told her, not understanding that worse meant death. "I have been appointed his guardian angel. It is my responsibility to look after him, it is a job I take very seriously."

"Er... Okay," said the young woman, staring at Castiel, before walking away. The guy might be a hero for saving the small boy, but he was weird.

"It's alright Dean," whispered Castiel, rocking from side to side gently. "I will keep you safe."

Several minutes later, Dean stopped sobbing, and wiped his tears with one tiny fist. He lifted his head, and looked around, surprised when he saw all the people surrounding them. "Um..." he mumbled, placing his fingers in his mouth, looking adorably shy.

"There is no need to be afraid. I will not let any harm come to you. Would you like me to take you home to Sam?"

"Noooooo. Want pway park," Dean told him, bouncing in his arms, and tugging on the tie. The huge puppy dog eyes were out in full force, the tears making it even more impossible to say no. "Peeeees Cashtul."

"Very well. Would you like to play on those?" he asked, pointing over to the swings.

"SWIIIIINGS!" yelled Dean, giggling and clapping. "Yes pees. Woves swing."

"Okay." Cas took a step forward, but noticed they were still surrounded. "May we pass?"

When they made sure the little boy really was alright, the group separated and went back to playing.

After the huge fright, Castiel carried Dean over to the toddler swings. He looked down to see Dean was staring at him in awe. "Are you alright?"

"You's catched me," repeated Dean, his green eyes huge, and still swimming with tears.

"I will always catch you when you fall, Dean Winchester," Castiel told him, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks. When they got to their destination, Cas lowered him to the ground, and looked around at the two other children on the swings, and saw you just placed the child in the seat and pushed them.

Castiel gave the swing a push, but he pushed a little too violently. Luckily, the little boy wasn't sitting in the swing, otherwise Dean would have been catapulted into space.

"Push gently," the blond woman next to him said, before demonstrating with her own daughter.

"Oh. Thank you." Castiel nodded, and lifted Dean to sit him in the seat. After making sure Dean's legs came through the holes, he walked behind and gently pushed the swing.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" screamed Dean, giggling. "AGAIN AGAIN! HIGH CASHTUL HIGH!"

Smiling slightly, the angel did as asked, and pushed the swing again. It warmed his heart to hear Dean laugh like that. He enjoyed seeing Dean like this, so happy and innocent.

Dean's breath caught when he looked up, and saw something beautiful flying high above him. "Wook Cashtul. Butfy," said Dean, pointing up at the sky. "Go high wike butfy?"

"I cannot push you up into the sky, Dean," Castiel told him.

"Butfy pwetty. Twy catch it," said Dean, holding his arms out as Cas pushed him forward again. "Oh no. Not catched it."

Castiel smiled, and watched the adorable, innocent child. He whispered something under his breath, and suddenly the butterfly flew over and onto his finger.

"There you go," said the angel as he stopped the swing for a few seconds, and knelt beside Dean.

"WOW!" yelled Dean excitedly when the big purple and black butterfly flew from Castiel's hand, and hovered just in-front of him. He held out both his tiny hands, and gasped when it flew into them. "CASHTUL! BUTFY FWIEND!"

"Yes. I see him, Dean. I think he likes you." Castiel stood back up, and continued pushing the swing.

"Oooh," Dean squealed in delight, his whole little face lighting up with the biggest smile when the butterfly flew onto his little freckled nose. "WOOK!"

Cas continued watching the happy little version of Dean and the butterfly.

The beautiful butterfly flew from Dean's nose, but started flying around him. Dean waved his arms, trying to catch it again, but it continued circling him.

* * *

  
Almost half an hour later, Dean was still on the swing, giggling and bouncing in his excitement. He really loved playing on the swings.

He gasped when he heard the familiar music approaching. "ICE CEEM!" he yelled, turning to see the van stop right outside the park. "CASHTUL! ICE CEEM!"

Castiel stopped pushing, and turned to look at what Dean was yelling about. He watched some of the children and their parents walked out of the park and over to the van.

"I do not think my vessel has the currency to buy ice cream," he told the little boy, patting down his trench coat.

Dean stared at Castiel with his huge green eyes. "What?"

"I cannot buy you an ice cream. I do not have the..."

The blond woman from earlier handed the angel five dollars, and smiled at him. "Buy the little sweetheart an ice cream, he deserves it after the scare he had earlier."

"Thank you very much," said Castiel, reluctantly taking the money. "Come on Dean, let's get you an ice cream." He reached over, and lifted Dean out of the swing, and into his arms.

"Fank you," said Dean, throwing his arms around Castiel's neck. He looked behind him, and gasped when he saw the butterfly following them. "Wook. He wike ice ceem awell."

Cas smiled, and stood in line to wait until he could give his order.

Instead of being bored waiting, Dean continued playing with his new winged friend, giggling whenever it came close to him.

It landed on Castiel's cheek, which made Dean point at him and laugh. "Wook Cashtul."

"I have made a friend."

Dean blew into Castiel's face, and the butterfly took off again, but flew around the two. "Butfy butfy pwetty pwetty butfy," he sang, bouncing up and down, waving his arms.

When it was their turn, the ice cream man raised his eyebrows when he saw the little blond boy with the butterfly in his hair. "Er... What will it be?"

"I will have an ice cream please," said Cas, waving the money around.

"Yeah, but what kind? We've got all kinds," said the guy, gesturing to the pictures beside him.

Castiel's eyes went wide when he saw the huge selection. "Dean, what would you like?"

"Um..." Dean's big eyes searched the pictures, and landed on the one covered in chocolate and sprinkles. "Dat. And Cashtul awell."

"I do not require sustenance." At the confused look on Dean's face, Cas rephrased it. "I do not need food."

"But... but it ice ceem. It yummy," Dean told him, using the puppy dog eyes.

Not able to say no, Castiel agreed. "Very well. We will have two of those chocolate ones please."

"Coming right up," said the ice cream man, grabbing two cones.

Two minutes later, the little boy and the angel both had ice creams, and were walking over to the benches across the street.

Castiel lowered Dean onto the bench, and sat beside him, licking some of the chocolate. When he looked down, it was to see Dean's lower face already covered in the ice cream.

"This is surprisingly nice," Castiel said, taking another bite. As he licked his ice cream, the angel looked up and watched the clouds.

"Mmmm," agreed Dean, happily licking his ice cream. He gasped when the butterfly landed on the chocolate and sprinkles. "Noooo. Deanie ice ceem. CASHTUL!"

Castiel held out his hand, and the butterfly immediately flew onto his fingers. "Fly home," he told it.

Dean's eyes went wide when it flew in-front of him, wings fluttering like it was saying goodbye, then took off into the sky. "Wow."

A minute later, Castiel felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Dean sticking his tongue out, which was covered in ice cream. Closing his mouth again, Dean smiled up at him, his little nose scrunched up adorably.

Smiling back, the angel went back to eating his ice cream.

After the two of them finished, Castiel searched his trench coat to see if he had a handkerchief to wipe Dean's ice cream covered face.

"Ah-ha." Finally finding one, he reached over, and cleaned the mess from Dean's cheeks and nose gently, revealing his freckles. "There you go. I can see you now."

Face clean, Dean stood on his seat, and kissed Castiel's nose. "Fank you, Cashtul," he said, giving him another hug.

Surprised at the sudden hug, Cas wrapped his arms around the tiny boy in return. "I only removed the ice cream from your face. That is no reason to kiss me."

Dean giggled, he liked how strange Castiel was, it was funny. "Want see Sammy," he whispered.

"Okay." Castiel stood with Dean, not caring that people were around, and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

* * *

  
A knock at the door brought Sam out of a light sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and went to answer it, to see the angel and his little brother standing there.

"So you finally decided to learn what a door is," was Sam's greeting.

"SAMMY!" cheered Dean, holding his arms out.

"Come here you. I've missed you so much," said Sam, giving him a big squeeze.

"Miss you awell. Woves you woads and woads."

"Love you too, little man." Sam looked at the angel, and laughed. "I'll take a guess, and say you had ice cream."

"How do you know that?" asked Cas, coming in, and following Sam into Bobby's living room.

"You have some in your hair." Sitting on the couch, Sam pulled away and looked down at Dean. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Woads and woads funny. Me and Cashtul go swide, and I cwimb wight high... den Cashtul maked me go awound..."

Sam listened with a little smile as Dean spoke, waving his little arms around excitedly.

"...Den Um... I go swing, and see'd butfy, he my fwiend. Cashtul buyed me ice ceem."

"Really?" said an impressed Sam. "Wow. It sounds like you had the best fun ever."

Dean giggled, and nodded. "Has dwink pees, Sammy?"

"Of course you can. It sounds like you had a very busy day," said Sam, sitting Dean down on the floor which was still covered in toys, before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Dean grabbed Hugsy, and gave him a hug. "Fank you Hugsy. Dat bestest hug ever and ever. Come Cashtul."

Castiel sat beside the little boy, crossing his legs.

"HUGSY HUG!" Dean shouted, sitting on Castiel's knee, and tickling his face with his teddy. "GOTS YOU!"

"Everything alright?" asked Sam, coming back in with Dean's drink.

"Sam, I am getting attacked by a fluffy bear," Castiel told him in his usual serious way which made Sam laugh. Cas grabbed another of Dean's bears, and started tickling the little boy back.

"Oh no," cried Dean happily as the angel tickled him with Bobo. "TICKWES!" He fell backwards across the angels lap, giggling hysterically.

Lifting up Dean's t-shirt, Cas tickled the little boys sides with the teddy, earning more squeals and laughs.

"HE-HEWP ME... HUGSY!" Dean cried, waving his teddy around, trying to reach the angels face.

Castiel smiled when Dean's bear tickled his nose. "I will get you for that, Dean Winchester," he said threateningly.

"Take off his shoes and socks," Sam told him in a loud whisper. "He has really ticklish feet."

Castiel nodded, and used his free hand to do as Sam said. Running BoBo the fluffy bear over the tiny feet caused Dean to fall away from Cas, and roll around the floor, face red as tears streamed down his cheeks, shrieking with laughter.

Sam watched the teddy bear tickle fight, his heart warming in his chest. The sight of Dean laughing so freely caused him and Cas to laugh along with him.

"G-G-GET CASHTUL, H-HUG-HUGSY!" laughed Dean, waving the bear as he tried to get him back.

Eventually the two stopped with the tickle fight, and sat back up. "Fank you," said Dean, taking the drink Sam was holding for him. He really needed a drink after all the laughing.

"That was very enjoyable," said Castiel, straightening his suit and trench coat.

After Dean finished his drink, he gave the teddy to his friend, and crawled over to his colourful building blocks, which he had played with earlier. "Come. Pway dis."

Cas watched Dean start building a wall, and sat closer to him, still holding Hugsy. He grabbed a handful of blocks, which he piled on top of Deans to make a tower.

As they worked, Dean scrunched up his shoulders, and grinned at Cas. The angel smiled back at him.

None of them noticed the flash of the camera as Sam took some pictures of the two playing together. The sight was just too cute.

"Woves you Cashtul," said Dean, tugging on the sleeve of the trench coat.

"I am very fond of you too, Dean."

"Um... What dat mean?" asked Dean, looking adorably confused.

"It means he loves you too," Sam translated.

"Ooooooh. Cashtul woves Deanie?" said Dean, standing up, and kissing Cas on the cheek. Afterwards, he sat back down, and continued building.

Dean clapped when they used all of the blocks, and grabbed his car. "Make go bwum bwum," he demanded, holding it up to the angel.

"Okay." Castiel placed the car in-front of him, and moved his hand, so the car drove in a circle around the tower of multi-coloured blocks.

"Yay," cheered Dean, grabbing Hugsy. The two got up, and chased the car again, making Sam laugh.

"GET CAR HUGSY!" yelled Dean, running around the living room, laughing.

* * *

  
After awhile, Dean ran and hid behind the tower of blocks.

"Oh no. Where is Dean?" asked Castiel.

Too adorable for words is the phrase which came to mind when Dean and Hugsy peeked around the blocks.

"There you are," said Sam, joining in the game of hide and seek.

Dean giggled, and hid again. This time, the two appeared on the other side of the blocks. "BOOO! Say boo Hugsy."

"Hewwo," said Dean, making Hugsy jump up and down as he 'spoke'. The two ducked back behind the blocks, hiding once more.

"We seem to have lost Dean again," said Castiel with a sigh. Jimmy's memories supplied the knowledge of how to play this game, which he had played with his daughter.

"Deanie hide. Dis funny," he whispered to Hugsy.

Castiel closed his eyes, and disappeared. Sam frowned, wondering where the angel had gone.

Dean screamed and laughed when Castiel suddenly appeared beside him, joining in. "We hide seeks."

A grin formed on Sam's face as he shook his head fondly. "I guess I have to look for my Deanie and his friend Castiel," he said, standing up and looking around. "Are they on the couch? No. Are they behind the curtain? No."

"Sammy not finds Deanie and Cashtul," Dean whispered to Cas.

Sam looked around the whole living room, before looking behind the big tower of blocks. "There you are. Found you."

"You did indeed," agreed Castiel with a nod. He looked down at Dean to see the little boy was holding his bear up in-front of his face and hiding behind it. Cas looked up at Sam, and saw he was smiling.

"Aw. Cute," Sam whispered. "Oh dear. I've found Castiel, but I still can't find Deanie. Can you see him, Castiel?"

"No, I cannot. We should look some more," said the angel, standing up.

The two ignored the giggling coming from behind the bear, and sat back where they were to wait for Dean to come out. They didn't have to wait long.

"CWASH!" The tiny Winchester and his teddy bear came crashing through the tower. The bright coloured blocks fell on and around his big brother and his best friend.

"Oh. There you are," said Sam with a surprised expression. "We looked everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Deanie hided." Bursting into giggles, Dean started jumping up and down with his bear. "YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Castiel and Sam watched little Dean laughing and having fun with his teddy.

'This is what Dean Winchesters childhood should have been like,' thought Cas. Even though he knew it couldn't last, the angel was glad he was around to see it before the cure was found.

* * *

  
Later Dean was tired, so he climbed up onto the couch, and laid down in Castiel's arms. "Deanie seepy."

Cas stripped off his trench coat, and gently placed it over Dean, who was looking up at him through sleepy eyes. "Sleep Dean. You have had a very eventful day," he whispered, running his fingers through the soft long hair.

"Mmmm. Nighty night Cashtul," whispered Dean, closing his eyes, and placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Goodnight Dean. Angels are watching over you," said Castiel, repeating what he knew Mary Winchester said to her beloved son.

"Woves you Cashtul and Sammy," said Dean, snuggling into the warm coat, and falling asleep in the arms of the angel.

*The end*


	2. Dean's trip to the zoo p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & his bestest friend 'Cashtul' have a fun day at the zoo.

Days passed by and Sam was no closer to finding a cure to bring Dean back to his normal size and age. Bobby was out on a hunt and Sam was once again in the library trying to find something in one of Bobby's books, but to no avail.

The little boy was fast asleep in the living room, snuggled up with his favourite teddy bear Hugsy. Sam kept getting up to check on him to make sure he didn't wake up alone and get frightened.

He had almost finished looking through the second book when he heard Dean crying out for him from the living room. He quickly stood up and ran back into the room to see Dean holding his teddy close to his chest and wandering around the living room, his eyes wide and filled with tears as he sobbed like he was heartbroken.

As soon as he saw Sam in the doorway, he dropped his teddy and ran over to his big brother. "SAMMY!" he yelled, holding his arms out to him.

"It's alright little man," soothed Sam, kneeling down to catch his brother in his arms. "Shh. It's alright. I'm not going to leave you." He rocked his brother from side to side, stroking his back in soothing circles.

"Where go?" he sniffled through his tears.

"I was only in the library. I wasn't too far away."

"I gots scared, Sammy."

"Shh. I know. I'm sorry," whispered Sam, feeling guilty when he heard Dean's breathing hitch and hiccup and felt his heart racing against his chest. The poor kid was scared to death and it was his fault. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You come pway wif me pees?"

"I'd love to, little man. But I'm really busy reading through some important books."

"Peeeeeees. Want pway," pleaded Dean, his bottom lip poking out adorably.

Everything in Sam wanted to give in, but he knew he couldn't. But he also knew he couldn't leave Dean unattended, he needed someone to watch Dean while he continued researching. Other than Bobby, there was only one person Sam trusted to look after Dean. "Castiel."

A few seconds later, a fluttering sound was heard and the angel in the trench coat suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room. "Hello Dean."

Dean gasped when he heard the familiar voice, and turned around. His little face lit up into the biggest grin and he squealed excitedly. "CASHTUUUUUUL!" he yelled, wiggling around until Sam let him go. As soon as his little feet touched the ground, he ran over to Castiel and started jumping up and down, holding his arms up and waving. "CASHTUL! YAAAAAAAAY!"

A rare smile crossed Castiel's face as he lifted the little boy up into his arms. "How are you today?" he asked, drying the tears on the little freckled face.

"HEWWO!" he yelled, still looking excited as he threw his arms around the angel's neck.

Sam shook his head fondly as he watched the reunion between the pair. "Dean you only saw him yesterday."

Dean didn't reply, he just giggled and bounced happily in Castiel's arms. Castiel closed his eyes and held the little boy tightly. No matter how big or small Dean Winchester was, whether he was only 2 foot 10 or 6 foot 1, he always felt it was his duty to make sure he was safe and right now he could feel his heart fluttering rapidly like the wings of a bird.

"Are you okay? You seem frightened."

Dean pulled away, and looked up at the angel's face. "Yeah. Sammy went away and I be sad and den he wanned here and den you dere awell."

Castiel frowned at Sam. "You left him alone?"

"I was only a few feet away, in the library. I heard him as soon as he woke up, and ran in as fast as I could. I was here in five seconds."

"A lot can happen in five seconds, no matter how close you are," said Castiel, remembering a few days earlier in the park when Dean fell off the climbing frame, and would have been seriously injured or worse if Cas hadn't gotten to him as soon as he did. "Just looking around the room I can see three different dangers to him. He could have climbed up those high bookcases and fallen, he could have picked up the knife that is placed on the coffee table under the pile of books and he could have tripped over the clothes on the floor beside the couch and cut his head open on the table."

Sam was taken aback at the venomous look in the angel's blue eyes. "Whoa. Paranoid much? He was more scared of waking up alone than he was about climbing up a bookcase or playing with a knife. How dare you even imply that I would put my brother in that kind of danger."

Dean was watching the exchange with worried eyes, his bottom lip began trembling and his eyes filled with tears. "W-Why shout? Deanie in twouble?"

"Shh. It's okay Dean. You're not in any kind of trouble. I was worried you could harm yourself," Castiel soothed him in a comforting voice.

Dean smiled and laid his head on Castiel's shoulder, his little fingers playing with the tie.

Sam was watching the scene with a soft smile, his anger forgotten as he watched the sweet innocent child his brother had become. "Can you do me a favour? Can you take Dean out for a few hours while I'm busy?"

"Take him where?"

"Anywhere. How about the zoo?"

"The zoo? Is that the place with the animals?"

"Yeah. Would you like that little man? Go see some tigers and stuff? Then afterwards you can have some ice cream," he said, remembering how happy Dean was after his trip to the park and then having ice cream.

Dean gasped, his head shooting off Castiel's shoulder as he looked up with huge eyes. "Weally?"

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam, who nodded slightly. "Yes. Would you like me to take you to see some animals?"

"Yes pees Cashtul," Dean answered with a shy smile as he started his bouncing again.

* * *

When the tiny Winchester and the angel of the lord arrived at the zoo, Dean's eyes were so wide, Cas was worried his eyeballs were going to fall out of his head.

"Are you okay Dean?" he asked, squeezing the little hand gently.

Dean's little face lit up into the biggest grin and he nodded, his eyes darting around as if trying to look at everything at once. His free hand was squeezing Hugsy, he didn't want to go to the zoo without taking him to see the animals too, or it would make the bear 'sad' like he was when Dean went to the park without him.

"Where do you want to visit first, Dean?" asked Cas, looking down at the map he was holding. There was the aquatic, butterfly/flora, forestry, safari, reptilian, rainforest and marshland. His eyes widened, he hadn't realised there was so many different kinds of animals in the zoo. While Sam got Dean ready for a day out, Castiel had checked out every zoo he could find in the country and this one was the best and biggest he could find.

After deciding on one place, Castiel led Dean to the exhibit with butterflies. He remembered how much Dean had loved the butterfly at the park and knew he would love it there.

A glass dome ceiling loomed above them, with occasional sprays of water to keep the flowers and plants alive. Every flower imaginable lived inside, colours bright and petals stretched out to reach the sun. And the butterflies flittered above in an array of patterns.

As soon as Dean saw the butterflies flying around, he squealed excitedly and clapped in delight. "Wook Cashtul. Butfies."

"Yes. I see them too," Castiel nodded, holding his hand out and whispering something under his breath. At least twenty butterflies all of different sizes and colour flew over and fluttered around the two of them.

Castiel knelt beside Dean and the butterflies followed, and landed on the delighted little boy. His face, his hair, his body and even Hugsy were covered in the beautiful butterflies. "D-Dey wike me," he whispered to Castiel, bouncing up and down.

"Of course they like you."

Their legs started tickling Dean's nose and cheeks, making him giggle. "Tickwes."

"You have made many more friends."

Dean was so busy watching the butterflies, he didn't notice Cas was whispering again and his fingers moving like he was drawing on something invisible. The butterflies shifted and lined up, until they spelled out a name. "Hey Dean."

When Dean looked at him, he pointed at something up above them. He looked up and saw the group of butterflies fluttering in the air, spelling something out to them. "What say?"

"It says  _'Dean',"_  Cas told him with a smile, placing his arm around Dean's waist. He quickly looked around, and saw nobody else had noticed the butterflies were arranged in a pattern of letters, spelling the name of a boy called Dean.

Dean squealed in joy, his entire face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Hewwo," he waved.

After more whispering and finger movements, the butterflies danced along and rearranged themselves to spell ' _Hello_ '.

When Castiel told him what they spelled, Dean clapped in excitement and stared at the butterflies for several minutes until people started walking in their direction. Castiel waved his hand and they moved away, breaking up and twirling around and around like a vortex of colour.

Dean held a hand out, and one of the butterflies landed on his palm. It was bright orange and black and it's wings kept fluttering softly as Dean watched in amazement. "Here Cashtul," he said, holding out the butterfly and letting it land on Castiel's hair.

Castiel's eyes turned upwards as if trying to see the butterfly. "Thank you Dean."

Dean grinned and scrunched up his nose when the other butterflies moved and tickled his face. He looked up to see many more butterflies flying around them and other people looking over in astonishment at the butterflies surrounding the two of them as if they were drawn towards them.

"Wow. Woads and woads pwetty butfies," Dean whispered as if he was afraid talking too loud would disturb the butterflies. He giggled as two more flew onto Castiel's cheek, and another on his nose, making the blue eyes cross together as he tried to see what had landed on his nose.

As they started walking around, the swarm of beautiful butterflies followed them around, which Dean thought was funny. He held onto Castiel's hand, his head moving everywhere as he tried to follow them all with his eyes. He was holding Hugsy in the crook of his other arm, and holding one of the butterflies- a beautiful blue Morpho, on his palm as if it was his new pet.

Castiel kept looking down at Dean, whose green eyes sparkled with joy and innocence, and made the angel feel happy he was partly responsible for putting that look on Dean's face.

Walking further into the building, hundreds of butterflies were drawn to the little boy and the angel. Everyone turned to watch them, expressions of awe and amazement written all over their faces.

* * *

When Dean was finally ready to leave the place, he wanted to see the 'fishies' so Castiel took him to the aquarium. The huge room was bathed in a blue light, and sea creatures twirled and swam in their tanks.

As soon as Dean saw the dolphins, he hurried forward, tugging on Castiel's hand along the way. "Come Cashtul," he said, tugging harder as his little legs carried him as fast as they could.

When Dean made it to the tank, he turned his head upwards to see the beautiful blue-grey creatures moving through the water. "It um... What Cashtul?"

"It's a dolphin."

Dean nodded and held up Hugsy so he could see too. "Wook Hugsy. It dowfin. Dowfin go swim," he whispered, his eyes huge as they gazed up in awe at the beautiful creatures swimming around in-front of him.

Castiel knelt beside Dean and the two watched the dolphins together, both of them amazed at seeing the creatures up close. His gaze kept shifting from the dolphins to Dean and back again. The joy and excitement, the happiness and delight on his little freckled face as it lit up in a huge smile gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He had never felt it before, but he knew it was a good feeling.

"Dowfins pwetty is dey Cashtul?"

"Yes. They're beautiful creatures," Cas agreed with a nod.

After almost twenty minutes, Castiel managed to part Dean from the dolphins so he could see the Beluga whales, Stingrays, Saw fish, and some Seals which he also loved. Afterwards, they went to see the sharks.

As soon as Dean saw the sharks swimming around in their tank, he screamed and hid behind Castiel's legs, hiding under his trench coat. His little fingers were clenched in Castiel's trousers and he was trembling in fear.

Castiel immediately turned around and knelt in-front of him, giving him a hug. "There's no need to be afraid. No harm will come to you as long as I am with you," he soothed, rubbing comforting circles on his back and stroking his hair with his other hand. He stood up with Dean in his arms and carried him closer to the tank.

Dean cried out and hid inside Castiel's coat as if that would protect him from the sharks. He lowered the coat slightly, his eyes peeking out, but he covered them again when one swam close to him. It looked like he was playing 'peek-a-boo' with the sharks.

"It's okay Dean," whispered Cas, tugging the coat away from Dean's face. "They will not harm you. I promise you are safe." He stroked the freckled cheek with his thumb, trying to calm the scared three year old down. "You will always be safe with me."

Dean's eyes were huge as he watched the sharks swim around. They were really scary and had frightened him so much he was still shaking. He hugged his teddy bear close to his chest and placed his thumb in his mouth as he watched the scary sharks. Every time one came close to the glass he flinched and whimpered, but Castiel would always soothe him and make him feel better.

After five minutes, he realised the sharks wouldn't be able to hurt him so he calmed down slightly and started to enjoy watching them.

When Dean was ready to see something else Castiel carried him to the tanks with the exotic fish. Dean's eyes darted around at all the different coloured fish in the tanks that seemed to fill the whole corridor on each side. There were blue, pink, yellow, silver, orange, and green fish. There were big fish and small fish. From Angelfish and Rainbowfish to Lionfish and Catfish. Sea horses, sea turtles and Eels were also seen among the other fish.

"WOOOOOW!" He lifted Hugsy up to the glass. "Dey bootful is dey Hugsy?" When he saw a big pink starfish on one of the rocks, he gasped and pointed at it. "It Patwick. Hewwo Patwick," he said, waving happily at the starfish. He gasped and looked around. "Where Spoonbob?"

"I don't understand who you are referring to," said a confused angel, looking around too. He saw Dean's bottom lip poking out which he knew indicated that he was sad, so Castiel placed his hand on the glass and dozens of the fish swam over in their direction. Castiel smiled at the awed look on Dean's face as the fish surrounded the tank closest to him.

"Dey wike me awell," said Dean, pointing at all the fish, giggling when one of them nutted the glass where his finger was. "Dey woads and woads and woads."

"You can tell Sam you have made a lot of friends," said Castiel, looking at a couple, who were watching the dozens of fish swim over to one place. He could tell they were confused and curious about why the fish seemed to think the little blond boy in the blue overalls, 'I wuv hugz' t-shirt and a spongebob coat and trainers, and the man in the suit, tie and trench coat were so interesting.

Dean suddenly let out a loud gasp and a gleeful squeal and started pointing at something. "Go dere Cashtul."

Castiel carried him to where he was pointing and the little boy grinned happily at him, his little nose scrunched up adorably. "NEMO! I founds Nemo," he cheered, giggling and bouncing in Castiel's arms in excitement, tugging on his tie as he pointed frantically at the orange and white fish.

"Whats a Nemo?"

"Nemo fishy," Dean whispered, his huge green eyes staring at the clownfish. "Wook Hugsy. Deanie founds Nemo."

Castiel still didn't understand what a Nemo was, but apparently it was very fascinating and mesmerising. As he watched Dean, he became worried because Dean's eyes were so wide, and he didn't seem to be blinking. "Dean are you okay?"

"Shhhhhh. Nemo," Dean whispered, placing his hand over Castiel's mouth so he wouldn't speak again. His eyes moved with the clownfish as it swam around, darting between the other fish, but not moving too far away.

As he continued watching the clownfish, Dean laid his little head on Castiel's shoulder. "I woves my bestest fwiend."

Castiel smiled and rested his cheek against Dean's soft blond hair. He felt the same kind of love for Dean that he felt for his brothers and sisters. Dean wasn't an angel -far from it- but he had become just as important to him. Castiel knew he would protect him from anything that threatened to harm him, and would do anything for him.

* * *

After the aquarium, Castiel took Dean to see the birds. Flowers bloomed in various colours, trees reached high above so birds could perch on them, and parrots and other birds with brightly coloured feathers and long tail feathers chirped and squawked above.

Dean was once again in awe at watching the birds fly around him. There were many different kinds including parakeets, lorikeets, cockatoos, macaws and even some doves.

He was enjoying the birds until he suddenly felt something on his head. Reaching up, he touched his hair and lowered his hand again to see something white on his fingers. He frowned in confusion and looked up to see the beautiful blue, red, yellow and green bird perched on the branches above him.

"Cashtul, what dat?"

Castiel looked at the mess on Dean's fingers and frowned. "It's bird excrement." He looked at Dean who blinked and stared at him, clearly not understanding what he was talking about. "The bird has um... pooped on you," he said, getting out a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning Dean's hand and his hair.

Dean's breathing hitched and he sniffled before he suddenly burst into tears. "Birdy no wike me," he wailed, his breath hitching and hiccuping as he cried his little heart out.

Castiel's eyes blazed bright blue for a second. "Which bird was it?" he almost growled, wiping away Dean's tears with his thumb and bouncing him gently, trying to soothe him.

Dean pointed a finger at the bird high above them. "Dat n-nasty bi-birdy," he sniffled, his bottom lip quivering.

Castiel nodded and held his hand out in the birds direction. He whistled and whispered something, and Dean tensed as he watched that one bird fly in their direction and land on Castiel's hand.

"There we go." He held the bird out to Dean, who cringed away from the bird who had made him sad. "Okay. Are you Dean's friend?" he asked the bird, who whistled at him. "He doesn't think you like him. You made him sad."

Dean watched in amazement as Cas spoke to the bird and the bird whistled back at him as if they were having a conversation. He was even more surprised when the bird looked at him and started singing. "What he do?"

"He is being your friend," Castiel told him with a grin, an expression that was even rarer than his smile. He didn't notice three people walk over to watch the beautiful bird singing to the cute little boy, who was staring at the bird with a delighted expression. They couldn't decide what was cuter- the little boy's face or the singing bird.

The bird hopped from Castiel's hand and flew onto Dean's shoulder, making him giggle. "Deanie p-piwate."

"Are you a good pirate?" asked Cas in amusement.

"Yeah," Dean giggled. He stroked his fingers over the soft multi-coloured feathers and the bird started nuzzling it's face against Dean's cheek and singing again.

After a couple of minutes, Dean heard a noise and turned to look at his best friend who had something in his hand and holding it near the bird, who started nibbling on some bird food.

"I's do it?" Dean held his hand out and Cas poured some of the food into his palm, so he could feed his new friend.

When the bird finished eating, they started walking around. Dean's new friend stayed perched on his shoulder, and more birds flew over to them. A macaw landed on Castiel's hair, which Dean thought was hilarious as he giggled uncontrollably at the funny sight of the angel with the birdy on his head.

**TBC  
Hope you like**


	3. Dean's trip to the zoo p2

After getting something to eat, Castiel took Dean to see some more animals. He saw some more birds including some penguins, geese, swans, ducks, chickens and even an owl.

Dean was so excited he could feed the ducks, swans and chickens, it made Castiel smile again as he watched the little boy have so much fun with the animals.

Dean wanted to go see the monkeys next, so they headed in the direction of the monkey house.

"MONKEYS!" cheered Dean, bouncing in Castiel's arms as they stood behind the thick panes of protective glass and watched the monkeys climb, swing and jump from the trees. There was one that kept making him laugh as it swung upside down from the tree with its tail.

"Do you like the monkeys?" asked Cas, smiling at the look on Dean's face.

"Yeah. Funny monkeys." Dean squealed in delight when one of the monkeys swung over to the area where he was standing. He started wiggling until Castiel lowered him to the ground. "Wook Cashtul. Monkey wike me."

"Have you ever met a living creature who didn't like you?"

Dean looked up at Castiel and grinned happily, pointing at the cute monkey, who was bouncing at the glass just in-front of Dean as if he was excited to see another creature as small as he was.

"Hewwo," said Dean, waving at his new monkey friend, who raised both arms and waved back. "HE SAY HEWWO TO ME!"

Castiel placed Dean's teddy safely in the deep pocket of his trench coat and knelt by Dean's side and placed his arm around him as he watched the little boy and little monkey waving happily to each other through the glass as if they were best friends.

Dean giggled and clapped in his excitement, squealing when the monkey copied him. He placed his little hand on the glass and once again the monkey copied him and placed his own against the glass over Dean's.

The two little ones were so cute, people around them couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two of them communicating with each other and making friends.

"Your son is adorable," said one of the younger parents- A woman in her twenties with long black hair braided down her back.

"He is not my son," Castiel responded, looking up at her with a confused frown.

The woman's eyes widened, and she took a step back from him as if she was suddenly afraid of him.

"I have been appointed his guardian angel. It is my responsibility to watch over him and look after him, it is a job I take very seriously."

As Castiel was talking to the young mother, Dean turned around and gave Cas a hug. "Deanie woves Cashtul."

Castiel smiled and returned the hug, before looking at the woman, who now looked relaxed and was smiling slightly like she was relieved.

"I am also fond of you too Dean," he replied, letting him go so he could return to playing with his new monkey friend. He noticed another monkey making his way over towards them and his smile widened as he pointed it out to Dean. "Look."

Dean's grin became wider as he quickly made another monkey friend, who also kept copying his movements, placing his hands to the glass, bouncing up and down, waving, clapping.

Everyone seemed to fall in love with the adorable three year old and the two monkeys. Some people got out their phones to record the interaction between the three little ones.

* * *

After the monkeys, they went to see the different types of bears, including some big brown bears, koalas and a panda. Next he saw some Elephants and giraffes and at first the little boy was afraid of them when he saw how big and scary they were, but he soon made some more friends, much to his delight and Castiel's amusement.

Dean was now holding Hugsy in the safety of his spongebob coat, which was zipped up, so his face was visible but he could see the animals too.

They went to the tiger enclosure and saw the two tigers walking around. Dean gasped when the bigger one closer to him, bared his teeth and growled at him.

"Oh no. Cashtul, tigey no wike me," he cried, lowering his head sadly.

"Shh. It's okay," soothed Castiel, running his fingers through Dean's fringe and through his hair, which curled around his ears and the nape of his neck.

Cas knelt in-front of the chain-link fence and whispered to the tiger. When it came closer to them, Dean whimpered and hid behind Castiel, his fingers clenched into the trench coat. After looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Castiel stuck his fingers in the gap in the fence and started whispering again, his fingers glowed a faint blue as they touched the soft fur.

The touch and whispering seemed to calm the tiger, and he started making a purring sound and nuzzling his face against Castiel's fingers. Castiel smiled and used his free hand to gently guide Dean to stand beside him.

"Noooooo. Tigey no wike me."

"It's okay Dean. He will not harm you. I have the ability to calm all humans and creatures with just a touch." He tugged Dean forward until he was in-front of the tiger, and gently placed his hand in the chain-link fence. "No harm will come to you. I promise."

Dean whimpered again, but when the tiger started nuzzling his face against his hand and licking his palm, he gasped and grinned happily at Castiel. "He wike me."

Castiel smiled. "Of course he likes you. He was just being grumpy. Weren't you Mr Tiger?" he asked the tiger, who made the 'purring' sound again.

"What noise?"

"It's called a chuff. It's the sound a tiger makes when he's happy. It is an expression of friendliness. Adult tigers will chuff in a greeting to other adult tigers, if they do not sense their territory or food is being threatened, or they will make the chuffing sound to their cubs."

Dean was listening and nodding as he stroked the tiger, who continued nuzzling and licking his palm. "Tickwes," he giggled. "You's pwetty tigey."

"You do not ever attempt to stroke any of these animals unless I am with you, okay? As long as I am with you, they will not harm you." Castiel looked around once more to make sure nobody was coming to see the tigers. He knew putting your fingers into an animal enclosure wasn't allowed in-case the animal bit your hand or fingers, but his ability to communicate with animals and just his touch calmed all living beings and soothed them.

While Dean was busy with the tigers, Castiel took out his phone and started to record a video of him like Sam had shown him to do the previous night so Sam could see Dean making friends with some tigers.

When the female tiger wandered over to see them, Castiel worked his magic on her too and Dean started stroking both tigers with each hand, giggling when they licked him.

The female tiger placed her face closer to the fence, until they were nose to nose, making Dean flinch and cling to Cas. His green eyes were huge and he looked terrified, but the tiger gently nudged her nose against his in an affectionate way.

"Cashtul."

"Shh. It's okay. She's not going to harm you. She's being friendly."

Dean held his breath when the tiger opened her mouth, but quickly calmed down when her tongue came out to lick his cheek. If it was possible, Dean's grin grew wider. "Tigey kiss me, Cashtul."

"Did you just get kissed by a tiger?" asked Cas, his nose scrunched slightly as he smiled.

Dean giggled and continued stroking the two beautiful tigers, who treated him as if he was one of their own cubs.

* * *

Dean became sad when Castiel reluctantly parted him from his two new friends, but when a family started walking in their direction, he quickly had to move Dean away before they got in trouble.

When they reached the enclosure with the lions, Dean no longer seemed to be afraid of the 'big cats'. There was a male lion, a female and three cubs wandering around.

Dean looked confused when he saw the lions and pointed at them. "Why wiun gots biiiiiiiig hair wike Sammy and dat wiun no gots none?"

"The big lion- the one with the hair is the boy. The smaller one is the girl, females don't have hair which is called a 'mane'. There is various reasons- One is to protect their neck when fighting other animals. Secondly, the bigger the mane, the bigger and more imposing the lion is which gives them higher stature and dominance an against enemies and within his pride."

Dean didn't fully understand what he was told, but he nodded as if he had and pointed at the male. "He Sammy."

Cas laughed. "Are you saying that Sam has hair like a lion?"

"Yeah. He biiiiiiiiiiig hair wike dis," he said, holding his arms out as wide as he could.

"You know, I think you're right," Castiel whispered, kneeling beside him, and placing his arm around him. "The lion and Sam do share the same hairstyle. Do you think we should tell him?"

Dean placed his hands over his mouth and giggled into his palms. "Hewwo Sammy wiun. You's hair wike Sammy."

"The average length of a lion is 6 foot 4. Which is also how big Sam is."

"He same hair and big wike Sammy?"

"That's right," Castiel told him as he held out his hand and once again whispered to the lions.

Dean was watching his mouth move, but couldn't tell what he was saying to them. "What say?"

When he finished, Cas turned to Dean. "I am talking to them in the language of angels. It is called Enochian," he told him, smiling when the male lion walked over to them. After whispering softly to him and holding his hand against the lions head, the soft blue light seemed to emanate from his hand as he ran it through the mane.

'Sammy' the lion laid down and seemed to soften as he started rubbing his head against Castiel's hand, making a soft rumbling sound. Once he knew the animal was no threat, Cas took Dean's hand and placed it in the lion's mane and started to record a new video as Dean played with the lions.

As Dean stroked his fingers through the lion's hair, he was giggling at the softness. "You pwetty wiun," he whispered, placing his other hand on the lion's thick mane when his left one seemed to disappear. "Where hand go?"

"Don't worry. It's in there somewhere," Cas told him, smiling fondly as he watched Dean stroking the huge lion, who was just laying there, rubbing himself against the chain-link fence as if trying to get closer to Dean. His head was so close to the fence, parts of his mane were sticking out through the gaps and tickling Dean's face, making him giggle uncontrollably.

Soon two of the cubs came running over to see what the fuss was about. Castiel held the phone steady with his powers and used both hands to soothe the two of them, not letting them near Dean until he had done so.

So the two cubs didn't fight over who got to see Dean first, Castiel kept the bigger one occupied, while the smaller one jumped up at the fence near Dean.

Dean giggled and placed his own little hand against the lion's paw, like he was giving the cub a high-five. He squealed and giggled when the cub kept rubbing each side of his face against Dean's and he was given a wash with the lion's tongue, and greeted like he was a long lost member of the family.

When the cub finally jumped down, Castiel kept him occupied while the other one could meet the little boy, who was almost as enthusiastic at meeting the lion as the lion was with him.

After meeting two of the three cubs, Dean started stroking 'Sammy' again, who seemed to have adopted Dean as one of his own.

* * *

After the lions, they saw some Leopards and cheetahs, who also seemed to have adopted Dean. The little boy never stopped giggling as he spent time with the 'big cats'.

They walked around and spent some time with the other animals, until Castiel saw the children's petting zoo, which was placed away from the other animals. This was one of the reasons he wanted to take Dean to this particular zoo, so he led him to see them, even though he had already 'petted' some of the bigger and more dangerous animals in the rest of the zoo- Animals nobody else would have been able to get close enough to stroke.

In the petting zoo, children could pet and feed the animals, which of course Dean was once again excited about. Even though they had been at the zoo for hours, the little boy was still as lively as he was when they first went out. Castiel was glad he was an angel of the lord, otherwise he would have been exhausted at all the activity during the day.

They saw the smaller animals first, including some rabbits and guinea pigs, before going to see the pen with the piglets.

"PIGGYS!" yelled Dean in excitement, pointing at them, and jumping up and down. He ran over to see them, tugging on Castiel's hand as he nearly dragged him there.

When they were close enough, Dean lifted onto his tiptoes and reached over the tiny fence to stroke the piglets, while Castiel got some food to feed them.

"There you go," said Castiel, kneeling beside him, holding a styrofoam cup. He tipped some of the food from the cup into Dean's palms so he could feed the little pigs.

The smallest one wandered over to him and started eating the food, tickling Dean's palm with his nose and making him giggle. "Tickwes."

The piglet started making little oinking noises as he ate, which made Castiel smile. He watched as the piglet finished the food and started nutting Dean's hand as if wanting some more.

Dean reached over with his empty hand and started stroking the little pig. "Hewwo Mr Oinky," he giggled as the piglet continued making the cute little noises, even when another piglet with black patches walked over and tried to butt the other one away so he could see Dean too.

"You funny piggy," said Dean, leaning over with his other hand to stroke the other piglet too.

As Castiel watched the cute scene of Dean happy and giggling, it reminded him that big Dean never smiled or laughed like that and it made him feel sad. He would never admit it to Sam, but he was glad the witch had done this, which allowed Dean to have a small chance at having a nice childhood. It didn't matter how long or short the time was as long as Dean got to experience happiness like this.

After Dean finished making friends with the piglets, they went to see the calfs, who weren't enclosed but were allowed to wonder around with some of the other animals and interact better with humans. As they were feeding the little cows, one of the little brown ones, who was a similar colour to Castiel's coat, had Dean in hysterics when it kept nudging at Castiel's crotch and rubbing its face against his leg.

Castiel quickly knelt down so he was Dean's height, but the calf started nuzzling his face and neck instead, making everyone laugh.

"I think she likes you," laughed a teenage girl with blond hair, who was feeding the other calfs.

"Indeed. She seems very friendly," said Cas, trying to move away from the very affectionate cow, who moved closer and continued licking and nuzzling him.

Dean was bent over, giggling uncontrollably at the funny sight of the angel and the calf.

* * *

When Castiel was finally parted from the calf, they went to pet and feed the Llamas and goats. But wherever they went, the little calf who had taken a liking to Cas seemed to follow them around, which the angel found slightly unnerving as the calf continued stalking him.

They visited the lambs next, and Dean was delighted when a little lamb wandered over and wanted to be his friend. He sat down and the lamb surprised him by laying on his lap and nuzzling his face and settling his body against him as if he wanted a hug.

Dean giggled and kissed his new friend on the head as he wrapped his arms around the lamb, who seemed to melt into the hug and started baaing adorably. "Wook Cashtul. Seeps wike me."

"Dean there hasn't been a single animal here who hasn't liked you," said Cas, holding his hand out and feeding one of the Goats. "I have never met a human who has so many animal friends."

"I keeps him?"

"Dean you can't keep the sheep. He belongs here," he said, flinching back as the calf suddenly appeared beside him and licked his ear. "Go away."

One of the workers walked over, carrying a few bottles for the younger animals who were too young to eat solid food. He knelt beside Dean and held the bottle out. "It's feeding time. Since Silas here has taken a liking to you, do you want to feed him for me?"

Dean gasped and his entire face lit up. "Yes pees," he said, taking the bottle.

After the worker taught him how to bottle feed the lamb, he left Dean and Cas to feed him.

"Here go," Dean whispered to the lamb who was cuddled up in the crook of his arm. He nudged the bottle to the lambs mouth until he latched on and started suckling the milk hungrily.

Castiel was also smiling as he watched Dean bottle feeding the lamb as if it was a baby. It was such a cute scene he took a picture of it and sent it to Sam.

As they continued petting the lambs, Castiel's phone beeped to signal a message from Sam, saying how cute the picture was and that Cas would have to look after Dean longer since Bobby had called him and needed him on the hunt, but would try to be home soon. After saying it was no problem, Cas put his phone away and continued feeding and stroking the animals close to them, including the calf who still seemed to be attracted to the angel.

* * *

They managed to see every animal in the petting zoo, including some donkeys, Alpacas and even a long horn steer.

Dean was tired by the time they finally left the zoo, but Cas had one more surprise for him as he lifted him into his arms and told him to close his eyes before disappearing.

Dean kept his eyes closed and hid his face against Castiel's shoulder as he hugged his teddy, who was now safely in his arms. According to the little boy, Hugsy had lots of fun seeing the animals and was now sleeping.

When Castiel had finished buying something from a store, he carried Dean to an alley and looked around to make sure the calf wasn't still stalking him. When he saw they were alone, he disappeared from sight, arriving back at Bobby's within seconds.

"We're back Dean. You can open your eyes," said Castiel, before lowering Dean to the floor.

Dean watched as he quickly walked into the kitchen with a bag and a big box and he heard water being poured. He sat down on the couch, tired from his long and fun day at the zoo and waited for the angel to come back.

When he finally did he was carrying something big in his hands, which he had covered with a towel so Dean couldn't see. "Dean I have a special surprise for you," said Cas, kneeling next to him and placing the object on the coffee table.

"Oooooooh. What?" asked a delighted Dean, climbing down from the couch and kneeling on the floor. When Castiel took the towel off and he saw the orange and white fish inside the small tank, Dean's eyes went wide and he let out a loud, gleeful squeal.

Castiel laughed at his reaction to seeing the clownfish he had purchased at the pet store, along with the items the store owner recommended. "I remember how excited you were at finding Nemo. So I thought he would like it if you brought him home."

"IT NEMO! DEANIE GOTS NEMO!" screamed Dean, placing his face close to the glass so he could see his new pet. "FANK YOU CASHTUL!" He threw his arms around Cas, thanking him again for the fish.

Cas was taken aback at his reaction. He had never known a human could be so excited at something as simple as a fish. "You're very welcome," he said, returning the hug. He pulled the tub of fish food out of his pocket. "Would you like to feed him?"

"Yes pees," said Dean, squealing again as Cas dropped a small amount of the food into his hand, which he turned downward so the food could drop into the tank.

Dean sat on the floor, with his elbows resting on the table and his chin in his palms so he could watch his new fish swimming around the anemones, eating his food. "Wook Cashtul. Nemo eats food."

"Dean, would you like something to eat too?" he asked Dean, who seemed to be in a trance, staring at the tank as if he was hypnotised. "Dean? Are you okay?"

The little boy was silent for several minutes, watching the fish, before he spoke quietly. "Nemo gets wost?"

"Um... I don't think fish can get lost in a tank of water," said Castiel, confused by the question.

"But... but Nemo wost and dowy and dey fwiends go finds him."

Castiel was still confused, but was quick to reassure him. "Dean, I promise Nemo will be very safe and will not get lost inside the tank. I will watch over him as I do with you."

Dean gasped when Nemo swam in-front of him and nutted the glass. He placed his finger on the glass and giggled when the fish did it again.

"I think he likes you too," smiled Castiel, watching the fish as it started swimming around again.

The two of them continued staring into the tank for several minutes until Dean broke the silence. "Deanie watch Nemo?"

"You are watching him right now."

"Noooo. On dat," he said, pointing at the blank television screen. Dean ran over to his dvd collection and showed him finding Nemo and asked Cas to put it in the dvd player because he didn't know how to do it.

When the movie was set up, Castiel sat on the couch with Dean on his knee. They were wrapped up in the trench coat as Dean snuggled up to his chest as they watched the cartoon light rippling through Nemo's water on the screen.

* * *

It was halfway through the movie when Sam and Bobby got back. When Sam saw the tank and the fish swimming inside he stopped and blinked in surprise.

"What is that?"

"Its a Nemo," answered Cas, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"A what?"

"A Nemo. Dean was very excited when he found him and I thought they would both like Nemo to come home."

"You bought him a fish without consulting me or Bobby about it?"

"I was not aware I needed to. Taking care of it will fall to Dean and myself, you do not need to worry about the Nemo. He will be in good hands and will not get lost again. I will set everything up properly later when we have finished watching the cartoon fish."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean finally realised his brother was home and grinned at him. "Hewwo Sammy. Deanie see hair?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Sam frowned. "Why do you want to stroke my hair?" he asked as he knelt in-front of the couch.

When Sam was close enough, Dean stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, before turning to Cas. "Wiun more big hair."

"Er... Why did you want to stroke my hair?" he repeated, still looking confused.

"I see wiun wif biiiiiiiiig Sammy hair and he Sammy awell."

"There was a lion who was called Sammy and had hair like mine?" he asked to see if he understood correctly.

Dean giggled and nodded, his eyes once again glued to the tv. "Yeah. Woves you Sammy," he said, giving him a hug.

"Love you too little man," Sam responded, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his hair. "Did you have a fun time at the zoo?"

"Yeah." Dean giggled and pointed at Cas. "Funny baby cow woves Cashtul and go wif him."

Sam turned to Castiel in amusement. "You got stalked by a cow?"

"Um... Indeed. The calf seemed to be very adamant about following me. It was very um... disturbing. I am lucky she didn't follow us home."

Bobby walked into the room and also stopped short when he saw Nemo swimming around in the tank on his table. "Why the hell is there a fish in my house?"

"Hewwo Mr Bee-bee," said Dean, grinning at him and waving both arms in greeting.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ya don't need to call me 'Mr Bobby'. Just Bobby would do."

"Kay Mr Bee-bee." Dean returned his attention to the screen, and didn't see the two men and the angel exchange smiles.

Sam sighed and shook his head as he looked down at Nemo. "I guess we've got a new member of the family."

"I guess so," said Bobby, standing with his hands on his hips as he watched Dean cuddling up to the angel and his teddy, snuggled up warmly in the coat as he watched the adventures of the cartoon fish.

***The End*  
Hope you like**


	4. The 2 angels of the lord

**It's Halloween. Dean wants to go trick or treating as an angel, and wants his bestest friend to come too.**

It was a few days before Halloween and Dean was still three years old. Neither Sam or Bobby had found a way to bring older Dean back yet, so they decided to leave him as he was until after Christmas.

The little boy was currently trying to decide what he wanted to dress as but he kept changing his mind as the days wore on. Sam was watching in amusement as Dean watched Nemo swim around in his tank, giggling and clapping his hands as if congratulating him on something.

"I be fishy?"

"Are you sure? You won't change your mind tomorrow, will you?"

"No. Ooh ooh. SPOONBOB! I BE SPOONBOB!"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean changed his mind once again. "Are you..."

"PATWICK! YAAAAAAAAY!"

Sam shook his head fondly. "You can't go as everything, little man. You have to choose something."

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, but Dean didn't seem to notice, he was busy watching his fish swimming around. His green eyes were wide and unblinking as if the fish had hypnotised him.

"Are you okay, Dean?" asked Castiel, looking worried.

Dean finally looked away from Nemo and gasped, his entire face lighting up. "CASHTUUUUUUUL!" he screamed as he got up and ran over to the angel, his arms held up.

Cas smiled and lifted the tiny Winchester into his arms to give him a hug. "Hello Dean."

Dean giggled, his tiny freckled nose scrunching adorably. "Hewwo Cashtul."

"How is Nemo?"

"He swimmy swimmy swim and not gots wost," Dean told him with a serious expression as he sat in the crook of Castiel's arm, his legs wrapped around Castiel's body.

"That is very good to know. But if he ever did get lost, we would have to search for him."

"Yeah. He be in water and we finds him wike Dowy." As the two watched the fish swim around his tank, Dean rested his cheek against Castiel's and smiled.

As Sam watched his brother with Castiel, he had an idea. "Hey Dean, why don't you be an angel?"

"I do not understand," said a confused Castiel, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Halloween. You know about Halloween, right?"

"Yes. I know everything about Halloween."

"So you know what trick or treating is?"

"Um... No," replied the angel with a sheepish look.

"It's where kids dress up in costumes and knock on peoples doors and say 'trick or treat' and they give you candy."

"CANDY! YAAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, clapping and bouncing in Castiel's arms, making him smile.

* * *

***HALLOWEEN***

* * *

Early in the evening, Sam was waiting in the living room as Cas was upstairs getting Dean ready. Sam wanted to dress Dean as a normal angel- dressed in white with wings, but Dean didn't want to, he wanted to dress like a 'real angel', so Castiel had taken Dean out earlier to get him a costume.

Sam smiled when he heard giggling coming downstairs, followed by Castiel's quiet laugh. It was weird hearing the usually serious angel laughing, and Sam didn't think he would ever get used to it.

"Hello Sam. I would like to introduce you to somebody," said the angel, walking over to him, holding a little hand. Dean wasn't visible since he was hiding behind Castiel. "Are you ready?" When he received another giggle in response, he tugged on the hand until Dean stepped out in-front of him.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped, his heart melting at the cute sight of his brother. He was dressed in a little charcoal grey suit and blue tie, with black boots and a child's trench coat, which reached down to his ankles. "Aren't you the cutest little angel in the whole world?"

Dean squealed and turned so he could see the black wings. "Wook Sammy. Deanie gots wings."

"Is that so everyone can see you're an angel?"

"Yeah. Cashtul show me wings... He gots biiiiiiiiiig wings, wike birdies in zoo, but dey bwack and pwetty and dis big," he said, holding his arms as wide as he could. "More big dan Deanie. Dey um... What Cashtul?"

"My wings are not visible to humans unless I show them. Only special people can see my wings, you are one of the very special few who can see them."

"I spesal." Dean giggled shyly and started playing with his tie. "I gots wings awell and be baby Cashtul."

"I guess that makes you big Castiel?" asked an amused Sam.

"Indeed. For some unknown reason, Dean is very excited about being an angel."

The two of them turned to Dean, who was currently running around Bobby's living room, giggling as his trench coat flew behind him.

"Aw. He's too cute to be anything evil."

Cas smiled slightly as he watched Dean. "He certainly is."

After watching Dean for a few minutes, Sam turned to Castiel. "You're coming with us, right?"

"I still do not understand the concept of 'trick or treat'. Tricks are not in my abilities. I should get Gabriel."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You don't need Gabriel. You stand there and say 'trick or treat' and most people give out candy and chocolate, but if they don't have any and ask for a trick, show them your wings or something. Or I could perform a magic trick."

"You know magic?"

"I went through a phase of wanting to be a magician when I was a kid," said Sam, looking slightly embarrassed. "So are you coming? Dean would love it if you came too."

Cas turned to watch Dean again. "I would be glad to accompany him."

"Good." Sam grabbed two bags from his pocket and held one out to the angel. "Hey Dean are you ready?"

Dean finally stopped running around the room, his little trench coat settling behind him. "I not Deanie. I baby Cashtul."

"Okay, Baby Castiel. Are you ready to get candy?"

"Yes pees," he said, running over to take both their hands. "Cashtul come?"

"Of course he's coming. Do you remember what to say?"

"Um... Twick a tweats."

"Yeah that's right," said Sam, gently squeezing the tiny hand as they walked out of the door.

* * *

When they got to their first house, Dean was nervous and started squeezing Castiel's hand.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Um... Dey wike baby Cashtul?" asked Dean worriedly, playing nervously with his tie with his free hand.

"Of course they will like you."

"Yeah. How can they not like you? You're the best dressed and cutest little angel in the whole world," said Sam, ruffling Dean's hair, and adjusting the crooked wings. "Are you ready for me to knock?"

When Dean finally nodded, he and Castiel stood side by side, holding hands as Sam knocked on the door. When he heard movement inside, he whispered to them to be ready.

"TWICK A TWEATS!" yelled Dean, standing there with a big grin, his fear of them not liking him forgotten. "Say Cashtul."

"Trick or um... treat. Did I say it right?" he asked Sam, who nodded.

"Look at you two dressed up all smart. Are you accountants?" asked the middle-aged, blond woman as she put two bags of M&Ms in the bags Castiel and Sam were holding.

"I am an angel of the lord," Cas told her, eyes narrowed as he glared at her like she had offended him. "And for one night, so is Dean."

"He big Cashtul da angel and I baby Cashtul da angel. I gots wings," he said, turning around and pointing at his black wings, before turning back and taking Castiel's hand again. "And Cashtul awell, but you not see."

"Er... Okay?" she said uncertainly, looking at Sam.

Sam smiled politely, before turning to the two 'Castiels'. "We better go. Have a good night."

"You too," she said, closing the door.

As they walked out of the garden, Dean was skipping along, holding onto his two favourite people.

Since it was Halloween, and the perfect night for the dead to walk among the living, Sam kept an eye out for anyone in a costume that seemed to be too realistic. He was carrying a silver knife in the waistband of his jeans and a gun in the inside pocket of his jacket, just in-case. He looked down at Dean, who was looking around with an expression full of joy and happiness, and he felt his heart expand with love for his brother.

Castiel walked with a purpose, as if he was on a mission from god. His trench coat swished side to side as he walked down the street. His angel blade was hidden up his sleeve in-case he needed it- With a jerk of his arm he would have the blade in his hand, ready to kill anything that hurt Dean. His blue eyes darted to each person they passed, trying to determine if any of them were a threat. The small hand in his felt tiny and fragile as he stroked the back of it gently with his thumb, and the tiny fingers clenched around his in response. The little boy beside him looked up at him, smiling happily, all wide-eyed innocence, trusting the angel to keep him safe.

Nothing or nobody was going to hurt the tiny Winchester with Sam and Cas around.

Dean was looking around at all the different costumes, seeing what other people were wearing. He didn't know what some of them were, but he did see some scary looking costumes that frightened him, and some funny ones that made him laugh.

At the next house, the two angels stood side by side, hand in hand and said trick or treat in unison, making Dean giggle.

A young mother with brown hair smiled at the two of them. "Awww. Aren't you two the sweetest things I've seen all night," she said, noticing the wings on Dean's back. "Are you angels?"

"Yeah. I baby Cashtul. He big Cashtul," said Dean, spinning in a circle so she could see his wings.

"You're the two most adorable angels I have ever seen," she said as she gave the two of them candy.

"Fank you." Dean smiled shyly, scrunching his shoulders up, looking all Mr adorable in the process.

"Is this your daddy?" she asked Dean, pointing at Cas.

"No. I am his guardian angel. It is my job to watch over him."

"You take your role as an angel very seriously."

"Of course I do. My number one priority is to make sure Dean is safe and happy," he said, looking down at Dean, who was smiling up at him.

"In that case, you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night. Bye bye little angel. Have a happy Halloween," she said, waving at Dean, who waved back enthusiastically with both hands.

As they continued walking the streets, Dean was jumping and skipping and rambling about all the fun he was having.

* * *

It was at the ninth house when an older man, who appeared to be drunk opened the door and stood, swaying slightly as he glared hatefully at the three visitors.

"TWICK A TWEATS!"

The man's glare deepened at the child's yell. "I'm not giving you candy."

Dean's smile fell and he looked up at the man with a heartbroken expression. "But Deanie baby Cashtul."

"I wouldn't care if you were the damn pope. You're not getting any candy here. I want a trick."

"I not know what dat mean," whispered Dean, his bottom lip trembling, his big green eyes tearing up before over-flowing, leaving shining track marks down his face.

Sam and Castiel were glaring back at the man, both wanting to hit him for upsetting Dean. But neither of them wanted to upset him further by hitting someone and then getting arrested.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot. Your costume looks stupid anyway. What the hell are you supposed to be? You look like my brother, and he's a lawyer. Lawyers don't deserve candy," he said with a mocking laugh as Dean cried. "Now the baby's crying. Boo hoo."

Sam's jaw clenched angrily, his hands squeezed tightly into fists, struggling not to hit or shoot the guy as he listened to his brother cry.

As Castiel listened to Dean's sobs, he felt a strange sensation inside him, which felt like something was clenching his heart. He didn't understand what it was, but he had enough of the horrible behaviour, so he looked down at Dean and lifted his head slightly, making him lift off his feet.

Dean cried out in fear as he suddenly shot up off the ground and started flying around the yard. He squealed in delight as the wind brushed his face, drying his tears, and blew back his hair away from his forehead, his trench coat flew behind him like a cape and his wings fluttered in the breeze. Dean was flying like a superhero, which was actually kind of fun when it wasn't scary.

"GO MORE HIGH CASHTUL!" yelled Dean, giggling when he lifted higher in the air, his arms held out. Suddenly there was a tree in-front of him, he was about to scream when just as suddenly, he veered around the tree and flew around it.

Sam was watching wide-eyed as Castiel moved his head subtly, and Dean turned in another circle around the tree. He couldn't believe the angel was using his powers in-front of a stranger, but he knew he was doing it for Dean. Sam quickly looked around him and was relieved to see the street was currently empty.

"Is that enough of a trick?" Cas growled, his blue eyes blazing.

Sam's lips twitched as he watched Dean fly around the garden once more before he flew towards him. He held out his arms and Dean landed safely in them, bouncing excitedly.

"You see me, Sammy? Deanie fwy wike angel."

"I saw it, little man. It was amazing," he said, wiping away Dean's remaining tears. "Hey Cas, we should go."

"Very well." Castiel looked back at the shocked statue-like form standing at the door. "Anyone who threatens or upsets Dean, will have me to answer to. Next time you will not like the consequences." He held his hand out and the man went flying backwards into the house, followed by a loud crashing noise as he collided with the wall in the hallway, knocking him out cold. Cas turned around and clenched his fist, making the door slam shut as he marched out of the garden, followed by Sam, who was carrying his brother.

They were a few houses away when Sam started laughing. "That was amazing what you did back there. You sure taught that jerk a lesson."

"He was being cruel towards Dean. I did not like it."

"Me neither. He was very lucky I didn't punch him in the face. If it wouldn't upset Dean even more than he was, I would have."

"He was also very lucky I like humans," growled Cas, making Sam smile.

"But he was the one who asked for a trick. And he got one," laughed Sam.

Castiel stopped and lifted Dean from his brother's arms and held him in his own to give him a hug. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah. It weally funny go fwy," said Dean, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, and resting his head on his shoulder.

When Dean was ready, they started on to the next house. Dean was walking between the two of them, holding onto their hands. After having so much fun flying, he didn't feel sad about what the nasty man said to him anymore.

* * *

An hour later, the three of them were still walking the streets, visiting other people, and getting more candy. Sam and Castiel had been busy glaring at anyone who came within a three foot radius of the little boy, who skipped between them.

After all the walking, Dean was getting tired, so he asked Cas to carry him on his shoulders, which he did.

Dean was bouncing on the angel's shoulders, excited to be bigger than Sam. Castiel was holding onto Dean's hands and walking very slowly, as if he was afraid Dean was going to fall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry him?" asked Sam, waiting a few feet ahead. "We'll be out all night if you keep walking so slow."

"No. I am fine. I am being very cautious not to let Dean fall. I promised him when he fell off the climbing frame that I would always catch him when he fell, and I don't think I will be able to catch him if he fell backwards, so I have to make sure I do not drop him."

When they finally made it to the next house, Sam waited until the two angels were standing side by side, hand in hand before knocking on the door, which was answered by a small old woman.

"Twick a tweats."

"Trick or treat."

"Hello there. What are you dressed as? You both look very smart."

"I baby Cashtul da angel. He big Cashtul da angel."

"You two are the loveliest angels I've ever seen," she said, pinching Castiel's cheek and then Dean's.

"Ouchie," cried Dean, eyes swimming with tears as he rubbed his red cheek. "Why's hurt baby Cashtul?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. Here, have some extra candy," she said, placing three bags of candy in both bags.

"Fank you," sniffled Dean, still rubbing his cheek. He didn't understand why the lady hurt his face when he was a nice angel.

As they walked out into the street, Dean looked up at Sam sadly. "Kiss cheeky?"

Sam came to a stop, knelt down and kissed the reddened cheek. "There you go."

"Fank you. Big Cashtul kiss cheeky."

Castiel knelt in-front of Dean and gave him a kiss too. When he pulled away, the cheek was no longer red. "All better, baby Castiel."

Dean gasped when his cheek stopped hurting straight away, and he grinned happily at his brother and best friend. "Cheeky not hurts."

"Angel kisses are very special," said Cas with a smile.

"Mommy say dat. Angels gives kiss and makes dem," he said, pointing at the many freckles sprinkled across his angelic face.

"That's right, little man. When Angels watch over you at night, they give you a kiss goodnight and it becomes a freckle."

"Angel kisses also stop you hurting and make you feel better," said Cas, his thumb gently stroking the freckled cheek he had kissed.

"Just like big brother kisses," added Sam.

"I gives kiss," said Dean, reaching up on his tiptoes, and kissing both Sam and Castiel on their cheeks. "Dere. Angel kiss spesal."

Sam's heart warmed at the sweet gesture. "I feel a hundred times better now. Do you Cas?"

"Indeed. I have never felt as good as I do now," said Castiel, still smiling. "Let's get more candy."

"YAAAAAY!" cheered Dean, grabbing their hands again so they could go to another house.

The next house was decorated for the holiday. Skeletons and (hopefully fake) dead bodies hung from trees above pools of fake blood, tombstones were scattered around the garden along with some zombies, which were half buried as if they were climbing out of their graves. Coffins were placed around the garden, some were open to reveal vampires laying inside them, their lips and long teeth coated in red. Scary looking Jack o'lanterns led the way to the house, which was also decorated with huge spider webs and lights.

Dean gasped as he froze at the gate, his wide eyes darting around the scary looking yard, his tiny hands squeezing Sam's and Castiel's. He started whimpering in fear, frightened that something was going to get up and hurt him.

"Shh. It's okay, little man," soothed Sam, kneeling in-front of him, and giving him a hug. "It's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you."

As Sam soothed Dean, Castiel was keeping watch, his blue eyes narrowed as they looked around for any danger towards the tiny boy. He had been glaring and scowling so much these past couple of hours, he was beginning to look more like the angel of death rather than the mild mannered and gentle angel of the lord that he was.

When Dean was calmed down, Sam pulled away. "Are you ready to knock on the door?"

"Um..." Dean stuck his finger in his mouth and looked around the yard with huge fearful eyes. "You come?"

"Wherever you go, I go," said Cas, running his fingers gently through Dean's hair.

"Of course we're coming." Sam stood up and took the tiny hand in his, he waited until Castiel had his other hand before they entered the decorated yard. He hoped the owner of the house wasn't dressed too scarily, or Cas would probably throw the guy through a wall with his powers for scaring Dean.

As they walked to the house, one of the closed coffin lids started opening, making Dean scream bloody murder. The high-pitched frightened screams were high enough to curdle the blood of anyone living, and was loud enough to wake the dead. Luckily there weren't any around to be raised, not even on Halloween.

Sam quickly lifted Dean and held him, cradling the back of Dean's head and stroking his fingers soothingly through his hair as he shook with fear in his arms. "Shhh. Sammy's here. I've got you. Nothings gonna hurt you." The ear-splitting screams made Sam wince, but the grimace became a smile when the coffin suddenly went flying across the yard into a tree. "Cas."

"What?" asked the angel, putting his hand back down, trying to look innocent.

"You're not supposed to wreck other people's yards."

"It scared Dean," said Castiel, as if that explained everything. He placed his hand on Dean's back and allowed a small amount of energy to flow through him and into Dean, calming him instantly. "Shh. It's okay, Dean."

They made it to the door without Dean being scared again, or Cas trying to kill anything else that moved. When Sam put Dean down and knocked on the door, he tried to move to the side like he usually did, but Dean grabbed his hand.

"Not go. Scareds."

"We're right here," Sam whispered, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"Yes. We will not allow any harm to come to you."

"Cas, behave."

Before Castiel could respond, the door opened, causing him to step forward, so Dean was shielded from whoever came to the door. He relaxed slightly when he saw the young man dressed as a vampire, but thankfully he didn't look scary or like he might harm Dean. Happy with what he saw, he tugged Dean's hand and the little boy came out from behind him, looking up at the man with wide innocent green eyes.

"T-Twick a tweats," he said nervously.

The man reached into his bowl to grab a big handful of candy and chocolate to put in Dean's bag, which Sam was holding. He grabbed another handful and placed it into Castiel's bag. He looked out and frowned when he saw one of his coffins was smashed against a tree. "What happened to my coffin?"

"It scare-" started Cas, but was interrupted by Sam.

"There was a sudden gust of wind."

"Oh dammit. That was one of my best coffins. It had a mechanical device attached to it so it would open and a zombie pops out," he said, making Sam glad Castiel had used his powers to throw it into a tree before the zombie popped up, otherwise Dean would have been even more terrified.

"Fank you's not be scawy."

The man looked down at his Dracula outfit, and his white face lit up into a smile. "You're welcome. I know my yard is spooky so I tried not to dress too scarily and frighten all you little guys."

Dean giggled, and showed him his black wings. "Wook. I angel and fwy wif wings."

"Wow. I bet you can fly really high with those. I thought angels had white wings."

"Big Cashtul gots bwack wings, but you not see. Baby Cashtul gots bwack wings awell."

"Okay then." The little boy had to be the smartest dressed child he had seen tonight, and one of the most talkative. Most of the kids didn't say anything other than 'trick or treat' and left as soon as he gave them some candy.

"Big Cashtul my bestest fwiend. He gots me Nemo fishy and he takes me park and we's go weeeeeeee down swides and see butfy..."

Dean continued talking with the nice vampire man until Sam said it was time to go. "Bye bye Mr not-scawy-man," he said, waving at him.

"Bye little guy. Don't let anything out there scare you."

* * *

The three of them continued for awhile, without any other incidents involving Castiel threatening anyone or sending any other objects flying. There was a small incident where Dean kicked a clown for scaring Sam, but that was about it.

Dean and Castiel were running ahead of Sam, holding hands. Castiel had to run slow so the tiny Winchester could keep up with him. Sam was laughing softly as he watched the two angels run, their trench coats flapping behind them.

As they came across a huge, deep puddle, Castiel tugged on Dean's hand and the little boy was lifted several feet off the ground and flew over the pool of water, his wings fluttering, before landing safely back beside Cas a few seconds later.

"Baby Cashtul fwy again," said Dean with a delighted grin.

"Yes he did," Castiel agreed with a grin of his own.

When they made it to the house, the door was answered by a young woman with a black eye and a broken arm. "Wow. Two handsome boys on my doorstep," she said, looking at the two angels dressed in suits and trench coats.

Dean gasped and his eyes went wide when he saw her. "Is you 'kay?"

"Yes sweetheart. I was hurt by a car a couple of days ago. But I'm fine."

Dean's bottom lip pouted as he waved at her. "Come down."

She frowned in confusion but knelt in-front of him, and was surprised when he reached up onto his tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek. The woman smiled when Dean stepped back. "What was that for?"

"Angel kisses spesal. And make not hurt no more."

"Aw. Thank you sweetheart. I feel so much better now. Just for that, you get extra candy," she said, lifting four big handfuls of candy out and placing it in the bag Sam was holding.

"Fank you Miss Pwetty."

"You're welcome, Mr adorable little angel," she replied, making Dean giggle. She looked up at Cas and Sam, who were looking down at Dean with loving expressions. "He's such a sweetheart. You must be proud."

"Very. I'm more and more proud of him every day. He's the best little brother in the world." Sam smiled when he saw Dean lift the bottom of Castiel's trench coat and hide his red face behind it as he went all shy. "We better go. Hope you feel better and have a nice night."

"You too. Hope you have lots of fun and make more people feel better," she said, waving at Dean, who was out of hiding, and waving back.

After the next house, Dean was once again back on Castiel's shoulders because his little legs were tired, but he was still rambling excitedly about flying earlier. When they got to the next house, Dean wanted to stay on the angel's shoulders, so Cas held onto him as they said 'trick or treat'.

A young man in his twenties answered the door, wearing a colourful costume and a funny wig.

"WOW!" yelled Dean when he saw all the colours. "You wook wike birdy I saws when go zoo."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The man started patting his clothes down. "Where did I put that candy?"

Dean's smile fell and his lip poked out when he thought he was another nasty mister. But as he watched, the man pulled out a magic wand and said some funny words, before shaking his head and making two candy bars fall from his multi-coloured hair.

"There we go," he said, presenting the candy to the tiny Winchester, who was grinning from ear to ear at the special trick. He worked as a child's entertainer and had spent the evening playing tricks for the small children, loving their happy faces and delighted laughter.

Dean was clapping and bouncing on Castiel's shoulders. "AGAIN AGAIN!"

"Okay." The man pulled a funny face and sneezed dramatically, putting his hands over his nose. When he pulled them away, he was holding a long gummy worm in his palms, making Dean burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Sam was laughing and shaking his head fondly at Dean's reaction. He was glad his brother had forgotten about the scare he had earlier and the nasty man who made him cry, he was having the time of his life and Sam was enjoying himself watching him have fun.

When the entertainer finished entertaining Dean, he took a bow and grinned when he heard Dean clapping and squealing in his excitement.

"You's funny," giggled Dean, patting Cas on the head. "Is he big Cashtul?"

"He is very amusing," replied Castiel with a fond expression. He looked at the man with a faint smile. "Thank you for making him laugh. We bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight guys. Hope you get lots more candy."

"Bye bye," said Dean, waving at the funny man as Cas turned and walked away. "FANK YOU!"

"You're welcome." The man waved at Dean, and closed his door.

"Are you having a good time up there?" Sam asked Dean, looking up at him on Castiel's shoulders.

Dean bounced happily. "Yeah. Wots and wots. I woves my bestest fwiend."

"He loves you too," said Cas, looking up at Dean, who bent forward slightly and looked down at him.

Dean giggled when they looked at each other and he saw Castiel's face was upside down. "You wooks funny."

Castiel responded by pulling a face at him, making him squeal in delight. He had never seen the angel pull a silly face before.

"Come on you two. Let's get some more candy."

Dean took one of his hands out of Castiel's and pointed up at the sky. "Wook. Sky gots Deanie spotties."

Sam looked up and saw the stars twinkling high above them. "You mean your freckles?"

"Yeah. Star up sky wook wike fweckys."

"It looks like the sky has freckles or your face is covered in stars," said Sam, leaning over and kissing Dean's freckled cheeks and nose, making him laugh.

Castiel took Dean's hand safely back in his and looked up too. "It is very beautiful."

"Yeah. Twinky twinky wittle star..." Dean sang softly, staring up as they walked along the streets.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Cas felt something land on his head. "What is on my head?"

Sam looked up and saw the cute sight of the little boy laying fast asleep on Castiel's shoulders with his head laying on the angel's head like a pillow. "It's Dean."

"How can he be sitting on my head when he is on my shoulders?"

"He's fallen asleep sitting on your shoulders, but his head is resting on yours. Poor little guy. He must be tired, he didn't even have his bedtime story."

Castiel gently lifted Dean down from his shoulders and cradled him in his arms, being careful of his wings. "I shall carry him home," he said, pulling Dean's trench coat around his tiny body to keep him warm.

Dean shivered and snuggled into the Castiel's chest, his small fingers reaching out and clenching tightly onto Castiel's tie as if he didn't want the angel to leave.

Castiel frowned when he saw Dean's nose and cheeks were red, so he placed his face against Dean's, and felt the cold skin against his own. "Hold onto me."

Sam looked confused, but did as he asked and grabbed hold of his sleeve. He only had enough time to blink before he was suddenly standing in Bobby's living room.

Castiel carried Dean to the couch and laid him gently on his side, before quickly taking off his own trench coat to lay over Dean like a blanket. After adjusting the coat so it was tucked in around Dean's tiny body to keep him warm, Castiel sat on the floor in-front of the couch and stroked his fingers gently through the soft blond hair.

As Dean slept, Castiel took in every aspect of his tiny angelic face. From the constellations of freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, to the long lashes and the pouted lips- slightly parted as he slept. He really did look like a little angel.

Dean started whimpering in his sleep, flinching away from the hand in his hair. "Noooooo."

"Shh. It's okay. You are safe. I'm here with you."

Dean snuffled softly and settled down. "W'ves C'shtuuul," he whispered sleepily, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"I love you too. No need to be afraid. Angels are watching over you."

The words had a calming effect on Dean, and he was soon sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, the angel of the lord watching over him.

***The End***


End file.
